Riesz
Riesz (リース, Rīsu) (Lise in the fan translation) is one of the six main characters of Seiken Densetsu 3. Story Riesz is the princess of the mountainous Wind Kingdom of Laurent (Rolante in the fan translation), and captain of its Amazon army. After her mother, Minerva, dies while giving birth to her younger brother, Elliot, Riesz vows to take care of him. However, two mysterious ninjas from Nevarl, Bill and Ben, discreetly trick Elliott into turning off Laurent's protective winds and promptly kidnap him. With the winds gone, Nevarl attacks Laurent with a cloud of sleep powder and succeeds in taking the castle. The king and Riesz's father, Joster, is fatally wounded in the struggle. Devastated by the loss of everything she holds dear, Riesz makes her escape and travels to the Holy City Wendel to seek counsel from the Priest of Light. Riesz shares many story elements with Hawkeye, who was banished from Nevarl prior to the invasion of Laurent. If either of them is chosen as the main hero in Seiken Densetsu 3, the main villain will be the Dark Prince and the final dungeon will be the Dark Castle. Abilities Riesz's stats are very well-balanced, making her a handy character in almost any situation. Her Strength, Agility, and Vitality are all above-average. After changing classes, Riesz gains the ability to manipulate the stats of others -- her Light classes can raise the heroes' stats and her Dark classes can lower enemies' stats. All four of her final classes learn a summon spell that affects all enemies. Classes Below is a list of Riesz's classes. The first class change takes place at Level 18, while the second one takes place at Level 36, with the latter requiring specific items acquired from ??? Seeds. Skill Attacks Below is a list of skill attacks Riesz learns across her different classes: *Whirlwind Spear (Amazoness) *Vacuum Wave Spear (Valkyrie) *Flying Heaven Spear (Rune Maiden) *Light Ball Spear (Vanadis) *Shooting Star Spear (Star Lancer) *Dragon Fang Spear (Dragon Master) *Hundred Flower Dance (Fenrir Knight) Spells Riesz is capable of learning several spells, which mainly boost the stats of allies or lower the stats of enemies. Depending on her final class, Riesz will also learn at least one Summon spell as well. Below is a table of spells Riesz learns across her different classes: *'Note:' The spells Riesz originally learns after the first class change allows her to only affect one target. These spells will be upgraded to affect one or all targets when she class changes to either the Star Lancer of the Fenrir Knight respectively. Equipment Weapons Armor Helmets Accessories Gallery File:Riesz_Vanadis.png|Official artwork of Riesz in her Vanadis class. File:Riesz_Fenrir_Knight.png|Official artwork of Riesz in her Fenrir Knight class. File:Riesz4.png|Scene art of Riesz leaving the castle of Rolante in tears. File:SD3 Riesz.png|Riesz's in-game sprite as an Amazoness. File:Riesz Valkyrie Sprite.gif|Riesz's in-game sprite as a Valkyrie. File:Riesz Rune Maiden Sprite.gif|Riesz's in-game sprite as a Rune Maiden. File:Riesz Vanadis Sprite.gif|Riesz's in-game sprite as a Vanadis. File:Riesz Star Lancer Sprite.gif|Riesz's in-game sprite as a Star Lancer. File:Riesz Dragon Master Sprite.gif|Riesz's in-game sprite as a Dragon Master. File:Riesz Fenrir Knight Sprite.gif|Riesz's in-game sprite as a Fenrir Knight. Category:Characters Category:Seiken Densetsu 3 Player Characters